


Be More Chill Switched AU

by Self_Hating_Artist



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: A little angst, And a sexual scene but it's harmless, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on the Bmc Switched Au on Tumblr, Be More Chill Book References, Be More Chill Switched Alternate Universe, Comments are welcome, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Falsettos References, How Do I Tag, M/M, Musical References, Rated T for swearing, Why Did I Write This?, michael is hella gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Self_Hating_Artist/pseuds/Self_Hating_Artist
Summary: Michael wants Jeremy to notice him, he is tired of being the loser, geek, or whatever. Until one day, Jenna tells him about a Squip. His life will never be the same.





	Be More Chill Switched AU

**Author's Note:**

> I will update story almost every week, if I'm not busy.

Things were a bit rough, to say the least, the school had just started not too long ago, Jenna Goranski decided to be a lot more of a prick than usual, Mr. Squip assigned two more quizzes and to put the cherry of disappointment on top, Jeremy Canigula still hasn’t noticed him. Today was Monday, and it was morning, seven-thirty to be exact, just great. In Michael’s opinion, he doesn’t get how people could possibly be able to do a thing in the morning or would willingly try to. But that didn’t matter right now, right now he had to get ready for the worst week of his life.

“C'mon’ c'mon,’ go, go!” Michael whisper shouted at his computer. He sat there impatiently, waiting for his porno to load. It felt like an eternity to wait for his device to actually load and apparently it was. Already eight o clock. Irritated, he shut his laptop, groaning in annoyance. It looks like he’ll be uncomfortable all day. Michael started getting ready, first jeans, his blue, red and white striped t-shirt, and his trusty old cardigan.  
Although these kinds of mornings would usually happen every so often, it was still pretty annoying. Everything about him was awkward and weird, he was a mess-up, especially when he encounters Jeremy, his longtime crush. He would always embarrass himself in front of him. He had never spoken to him but once, “Don’t press C7, the Nutri-Grain bars sometimes get stuck in the machine,” the one beside the Union office where he had experience with the stupid machine. It was broken and useless, like him. He brushed the thought away, not wanting to remember all the embarrassing moments in his life which was in utter disarray.  
He trudged to the bathroom. He wondered if he should walk or take the bus but quickly decided on the bus, he didn’t want to smell bad, that would definitely not end well. That could end with endless jokes and he would be known as that smelly kid who never showered since third-grade. All Michael wanted was to just be normal and cool, the exact opposite of what he is. Not a hero or anything like that, just to survive on this horrible planet. 

… 

“So, Cloe Rolan said Dustin told Christine ‘I’ll only have sex with you if you beat me at pool,’ and he lost at pool deliberately.” Jake Valentine, the hottest boy at school, he always talked about how much a man-slut Dustin is instead of normal things, like sports or other typical boy stuff.  
“That’s so awesome.” Rich, the second hottest boy at school, he is best friends with Jake, even though Jake isn’t really the nicest person.  
“Rich!” Jake protests, slamming his locker, making Rich jump and quickly fixes his mistake.  
“I mean slutty.” He corrects himself, voice sounding small and weak. Jake turns his head, eyeing Michael.  
“Oh, what are you staring at?” He demanded in a harsh tone.  
“I-um need to get t-to my locker.” Michael stammered, smiling awkwardly at them both. Rich looked intrigued, tilting his head and smiling. Jake glared at him, walking away with Rich instantly following him like a lost puppy.  
“That guy is so weird,” Jake muttered, not bothered if Michael heard or not. Great, he embarrassed himself again, whatever, that’s fine, it’s not like he had much of a reputation anyways.  
“Watch it, tallass!” Shit. He bumped into Jenna, he knew he would soon but not this early, the bell hasn’t even gone yet.  
“Sorry, I was trying to get to-” Michael was roughly turned around. He could feel his backpack moving ever so slightly and hear the sound of a marker cap opening and brushing against something.  
“You wash that off,” Jenna gruffly snarled, “you’re dead.” Michael quickly jogged to his locker even though it was only a few feet away. He tried to hide in the crowd.  
“Chrissy D!” Jenna shouted, placing her hand around a shorter girl, she grinned back in response. “ So, what’s the story with Dustin?” She giggled, it didn’t sound feminine, far from it actually, it sounded rather raspy and ruff. Christine tittered, her voice was deep and smooth but not manly at all. She whispered into Jenna’s left ear.  
“Oh man, I shouldn’t say,” she said. “But it’s a good thing I rock at pool.” Michael rolled his eyes and walked to class, wanting to disappear into the air and hopes no one notices him and avoids all eye-contact. Looking down but high enough so he knows where he’s going. 

…

While walking to class he noticed a poster. It looked pretty interesting but as he got closer to the said poster on the wall, it was for a play. Michael knows that if he signs the sheet of paper he will definitely be called ‘gay.’ They aren’t wrong per se, hell, he even has a crush on Jeremy Canigula for god’s sake! But still being called gay as an insult was irritating. Speaking of Jeremy, there he was. In a pinkish-salmon coloured shirt and a little jean jacket resting on his shoulders with the sleeves rolled up. There were pins and patches all over it. Michael lovingly watched as Jeremy gracefully walked over to him in those converse shoes. “Alright,” Michael thought to himself. “Just talk to him. There are literally a million things to talk about, don’t screw it up. Jeremy loves theatre, talk about that. Oh god, I’m sweating!” Michael quickly rubbed his hands on his dark blue cardigan. Michael finally gained up some courage to walk up to him but immediately changed his mind and turned back around.  
“Oh-um, excuse me,” said a familiar voice, it was quiet yet filled with orotund and it was pleasant and charming. “I think someone wrote “LOV” on your backpack.” Michael shifted and turned around. It was Jeremy. Michael stared at him, face full fear, then slugged off his backpack. He was right, it did say ‘LOV’, what the fresh hell does that mean?  
Michael groaned. He ran off, not bothering to look back, why would he? Just to see Jeremy judging him and then tell his friends about how weird he is?

…

After such a long day of stress and anxiety, Michael thought he would feel better when it was lunch, it turns out he was even more stressed. He could only ever think about how he ruined his chance with Jeremy. Why did Jenna have to pick this day to ruin his backpack? It doesn’t matter anyway, Jeremy never noticed him before, why would he care about him now? All these questions were raining down on his head, he felt like he might have a mental breakdown in the cafeteria if he didn’t stop thinking.  
“Brooke!” Michael called. Brooke Mell, his best friend of twelve whole years. She was holding a half-empty (half-full, Michael never knew) slushie in her hand and a pack of sushi in the other. She sat down beside him, Michael could hear a faint sound of music playing, so he guessed it was from her big white headphones that were always around her neck. She sometimes just put them on when she wasn’t even listening to music, she just liked the way it felt.  
“Michael, My buddy! How’s it hanging?” she beamed, her voice was squeaky yet deep and husky, like one of those country singers, Brooke hates country music, only retro and Bob Marley songs are the best in her opinion.  
Micheal weakly smiled back and sighed.  
“Ok, tell me, friend. How was class?” Brooke smiled. “You look like ass. What’s wrong buddy?” Brooke remarked, looking at Michael, who looked like he could break down on cue if he wanted to.  
Michael huffed, pulling up his bag, showing it to Brooke.  
“LOV? What does that even mean?” Brooke didn’t answer, raising her bag up and placing it beside Michael’s bag. Their bags were like a puzzle, Michael’s had ‘LOV’ and Brooke’s ‘ERS’. Both teens groaned in frustration, tossing their bags to the side. If people knew Michael was gay then why would they think he and Brooke were dating?  
“OH! I wrote Jeremy a letter!” Michael began, smiling as if nothing happened. Brooke smiled back. She somehow always looked calm, even when she wasn’t. Maybe it was the weed they always smoked together. If that’s the answer, then why was Michael always a mess?  
“That’s progress!” Brooke exclaimed, taking a sip from her slushy goodness, her lips were red from the drink.  
“Yeah, I tore it up and flushed it!”  
“Oh…”  
“It’s still progress!”  
“It’s all good. Hey, I saw on the discovery channel that humanity has stopped evolving!  
“That’s... good?”  
“Evolution is survival of the fittest, right? But now because of technology, you don’t have to be strong to survive. Which means there’s never been a better time to be a loser!” Brooke was right, Michael could understand that but it didn’t help him one bit.  
“Ha! So own it! Why try to be cool when you could be-”  
“Signing up for the play!”  
“I was going to say getting stoned in my basement, but…”  
“No! I mean look who’s signing up for the play!” Michael desperately huffed, turning Brooks whole entire body towards Jeremy’s direction. She looked at Michael curiously, who was mesmerized by his beauty, Jeremy was breathtakingly beautiful. Brooke just smiled and continued watching Jeremy. He was signing a pamphlet on the board that was hanging on the wall. It was for the school play. His chocolate brown curls bouncing on his head as he was slipping away into the crowd. 

There his name was. Jeremy Canigula. On the white sheet of paper. Michael sauntered over to the board. It took all his courage to get there. Who cares if people think he is lame. If Jeremy signing for it then it must be worth it.  
“Gayyy! Jenna hollered. Every person in the cafeteria was laughing at him. Brooke patted his back, walking away with everyone. Michael left shortly after, he didn’t want to be late to class again. That would put more unwanted spotlight on him. He had enough today. After all, he had play rehearsal to look forward to.


End file.
